Intimidation
by Lord Wezel
Summary: When Elsa struggles to see the difference between being a queen and being a monster, Anna takes it upon herself to guide her sister through the world of mischief and villainy. And what better way to teach Elsa how to be scary than with a hike through the woods in the dead of night to get their next fix?


**Author's Notes:**

So, this idea popped into my head as two images. Elsa wearing shades and blasting ice at random objects. And the two sisters sneaking in the woods for some 'goods.' The title for this story was basically the prompt.

So, I hope the gracious reader enjoys my humble offering.

Disclaimer: _Frozen_ Copyright Disney (2013)

* * *

INTIMIDATION

In the dead of night, they walked slowly through the forest. The taller woman, a blonde, strutted upright, constantly gazing around them in search of any threats. Her hands were raised, faintly glowing a bluish light so they could see the path, and hinting at something more dangerous underneath. Her shades, however, did very little to hide her identity, considering the icy gown wrapped about her body. The shorter woman, a redhead, practically marched forward, barely sparing a second glance to anything outside her field of interest. She giggled every now and then when her companion, and sister, was startled by a sudden rustling, or worse, a suspicious-

 _WOOSH_. Elsa instantly turned toward the evil sound and blasted a tree with her powers, covering it with ice like Anna's favorite chocolate cake is with frosting.

Then, Anna giggled again. "Anna! Quit laughing at me! I can't help it that I'm so nervous! What would the kingdom think if they knew we snuck out of the castle and strolled through the woods at midnight!? All just so we could get our-"

"Hush, dear sister. No one will ever know, will they?" She gave her sister a meaningful look, to which her sister returned with a stiff nod. "Besides, you know how I get when I don't visit this place every week." She snorted. "And heaven knows how you act!" She stopped and gave her sister a funny look, then she snarled. "What do you **mean** we don't have anymore!? ZAP! WOOSH! HISS!" She mimed blasted ice particles from her very fingers, an evil grin masking her otherwise innocent face. "Mwhahaha! Now, go check again, Kai, before I decide to freeze your other eyebrow! Or worse…" Anna finished with a faint, evil chuckle.

Elsa humphed and pushed her sister aside. "I do **not** abuse my powers like that."

Anna snorted again. "Yeah, and the warm summer sky must have placed that layer of ice under my bedsheets the other night." She feigned a gasp.

Elsa growled. "Just shut up and keep walking. I'm not in the mood for this." She adjusted her black sunglasses, tilting them slightly off kilter.

Anna kept sneaking glances at her sister as she fidgeted with the accessory until she couldn't take it anymore. "Elsa, please! You're killing me! Just leave it straight or crooked! Pick one and put me out of my misery!"

Elsa peaked at her sister out of the corner of her hidden blue eye. "I-I want to appear more intimidating, Anna-"

Anna muttered quietly. "As if ice powers ain't enough…"

"-but I can't stand them not being straight… it-it's awful…" She shivered in repulsion. "W-what do you think?" She tilted them. "This?" She straightened them. "Or the other way?"

"Oh, for the love of snowflakes!" She turned to her sister, stopping her march, and really gave a good effort at pretending to examine it like her sister would (meaning, in painstaking-detail). She sighed. "Elsa, y-you kinda look… um… adorable?" Her sister's shoulders and head wilted.

"S-so, I don't look intimidating?" She sniffed.

"S-sorry, Elsa… b-but you're about as intimidating as a kitten."

Elsa drooped even more at that, and slowly began moping her way toward their destination in the forest.

Anna, feeling bad, caught back up to her sister, occasionally trying to catch her gaze with her eyes. Then, she had an idea. "Hey, Elsa?"

A sniff was heard. "W-what?"

"You may not be intimidating-"

"Gee, thanks for kicking me while I'm down, Anna."

"Oh, hush you, and let me finish. What I was trying to say is that your powers-" Elsa stiffened. "-can sorta come across as scary… sometimes…"

A moment of silence. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, like just last week when we found Kristoff napping in the gallery room with his muddy boots on a chair. And when he woke up, he found himself chained to the ground in the middle of a swirling blizzard. Then, you looked him in the eye and said in a strange accent, 'I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You put your filthy boots on my antique chair. Prepare to die.' And-and then! All these spikes popped out of the ground, and these snow wolves appeared out of nowhere, and, just wow… to this day, Kristoff refuses to tell me about the nightmare he had while snoozing last week. Yeah, I've never seen a person more scared in my life!"

"Y-you really think I can be scary?"

She looked at her sister. "Sure, you can! You just need a little guidance in the art of evil. And lucky for you, I happen to be a pretty good guide." She winked at her sister, continuing her walk.

Eventually, Elsa broke the comfortable silence. "So, you think my powers can be scary, hmm?"

"Oh, yeah! Really scary! Like crazy scary!"

"So, do you think I should use them when we arrive?"

Anna grabbed her own chin, a finger tapping on her cheek as she concentrated for a moment. "Well… maybe we should save that in case he's difficult…"

Elsa nodded, a newfound confidence in her ability to frighten others warming her shaky heart. "O-ok."

In a few minutes, they finally arrived to the lonely cabin in the woods. Anna paused to turn to her sister. "Here, take this and chew it."

Elsa looked at the stick of gum with reluctance. "I fail to see-"

"Just trust me, Elsa! It'll do wonders for your…" She gestured her sister's body. "…intimidating appearance."

Elsa practically glowed from the encouragement, shoving the piece of gum in her mouth and chewing with vigor. She adjusted her shades (crooked that time), ran her hand through her long, platinum braid, messing up a few of her bangs on purpose. She carefully donned a disinterested, aloof demeanor, and trained her voice to speak without care or emotion. She tried to crack her knuckles and growled when she failed miserably. "Alright, Anna, let's show this… **punk** who's queen."

Anna giggled behind her as Elsa slammed the door open and stormed inside.

* * *

"Yoo hoo! Big summer blow out!" An accented man sat behind a counter in the cabin. Elsa, drawn to his voice, immediately turned and marched to his spot, seeming to grow in contempt with every step. But she stopped short when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

Anna whispered up in her sister's ear. "Let me try first. Just… remember the gum." She winked, while Elsa nodded and hung back to look at some merchandise.

"Oaken!" Anna dramatically approached the counter, her arms in the air. "How've you been? It's been awhile."

He leaned over the counter, eyeing both sister suspiciously. "I've been-" _POP_. He jolted in his seat. "-good, ja?"

"Great!" She clapped her hands together, a big smile claiming her face. "So, you probably know why we're here…?"

"Hmm… ja."

"And you know what we want." _POP_. He jumped again, searching for the source of that sound.

After thinking for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing, he answered her. "Ja."

"Good." Then, her smile left, to be replaced by a scowl. "Then, give it to us now, scumbag, and I won't tell the queen what you do in the back."

Oaken saw Anna's sister's ears twitch. _POP_. He found the culprit. He gulped, but quickly controlled his reaction. "I'm sorry, but vee don't haf-"

"Cut the garbage, Tiny! I know it's here!" She glanced around his shop, sniffing the air. "I can smell it…"

Oaken had a face of confusion then as he tried to subtly back away from the fuming woman. But when he accidentally bumped his foot on a chair leg, she turned back toward him and nearly snarled.

"Oh, so, that's how it's gonna be…"

He watched Anna back up and straighten.

"Listen, you have till the count of three before…" She gave a meaningful look toward her sister. "…well, let's just say you'll regret it."

"One…" _POP_. His eyes widened.

"Two…" He could see the queen quickly approach the counter as his heartrate increased.

"Three…" His world was stunned in shock when Anna casually snapped her fingers and addressed her sister like she was some sort of pet. "Sick him, Snow Queen."

He heard a growl and then saw frost creep across his shop, ice spikes caging him in like an animal fit for slaughter. He saw her saunter toward him, a bored look on her face as she conjured a sword of ice in her hand. She swung it precisely toward his neck, stopping it within an inch of impact. He shivered when she spoke to him in a harsh, emotionless voice.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Give my sister her chocolates or prepare to-to…to… Ahh! Oh gosh! No! How could I have done that!?" And just like that, she fled the cabin in a fit of hysterics, her magic dissolving in a puff of snow.

Oaken sat in his chair behind the counter very confused. Anna was looking at the swinging door, and sighed. She turned to her friend and gave a faint smile. "Sorry about that… and she tried so hard too…" He gave her a questioning face. She sighed again. "Well, y'see… you-you have a bit of blood there on your cheek… where she… she accidentally cut you."

He felt around his face for the cut but came back empty-handed. _A cut?_

"Yeah, she can't really stand the sight of it… especially if it's 'her fault.'" She air-quoted. "But anyway it was fun while it lasted." She felt sad for her sister.

Oaken coughed. "Um, maybe I could help, ja?"

Anna grinned and left to go find her sister.

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna grumbled when she stubbed her foot on another root. "Elsa! Come on! This was funny ten minutes ago but now I seriously want to talk to you!" She turned around and accidentally bumped headfirst into **another** tree. "ELSA!" Then, she heard a nearby sniffle, and took off after the noise.

Elsa was found sitting by a stump, her knees clutched in her arms, resting beneath her chin. Anna's heart broke at the faint whimpers her sister made. "Oh, Elsa." She sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around her. "It's ok."

"A-anna… I-I tried… but I… I hurt him. I cut him, Anna!"

"Oh, it was just a little scra-"

"I'm a monster!" She tried to break free of her sister's grip. "Anna, l-let me go… I-I'll just hurt you like before… like him… like everyone else. I… I don't deserve you." But Anna only squeezed harder. Elsa gasped for breath. "Anna! Are you trying to kill your queen!?"

Anna mumbled her reply in her sister's shoulder.

"Hmph. I could have you imprisoned for that comment."

"What do you mean I'm adorable when I make threats!?"

"And what's **that** supposed to mean?"

"Well, yeah, I guess it's funny when you think about it like that."

Elsa snorted. "Anna… what do ducklings have anything to do with why we're sitting down by a stump?"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, actually… no, I… yeah, I feel better."

"Oh, you." Elsa squeezed her sister back. "But for the 'adorable' comment, you'll just have to deal with forty-percent of the loot."

She turned to glare down at her sister's face smooshed against her arm. "What part of this face makes you think I'm joking?"

"What do you mean it's cute!?"

"ANNA!" Her sister detached herself and sprinted back toward the cabin. "Anna! Get back here right now! Seriously, I'm not joking. I will freeze your feet to the ground… again! You know I will!" Then, she sputtered when a snowball exploded in her face. Her eyes blinked away the residue snowflakes, while her lips smirked maliciously. "Oh, it's on now, dear sister…"

Behind her, Anna could just barely make out a faint bluish glow before her world turned dark… and upside down… and oh so very cold. "ELSA!"

She heard giggling, and felt something (or someone) sit on top the mound of snow covering her up. "I tried to warn you, Anna."

* * *

Oaken was running through his shop's account balance when his door burst open. A snowy wind swirled around the entire place before exiting the building and leaving in their wake a furious woman. He tried not to chuckle when he realized her shades were now properly straight and not one of her hairs were out of place. But that feeling was short-lived when she approached, growling. The ice sorceress slammed her fist on his counter, making the man jump. "Do you have what we want?" She narrowed her eyes, her other hand glowing dangerously.

The man eyed her hands before returning to look at her face. "Maybe I do." He shrugged.

Elsa conjured an icy hand to lift him slightly by his collar. "Do you think this is a game, Mr. Oaken? I can do unimaginable things. Horrible… **scary** … things." She squinted her eyes at him in a glare. "So, you better give us what we want, or your eyebrows get it. Understand?" He gulped and looked toward a door in the corner of his shop. Elsa nodded and released him from her magical grip. "You made the right choice. Now, take us to it before I change my mind."

Oaken walked over to the door, pushing a chest out of the way. He unlocked it, and gestured for the royal sisters to step inside.

In the hallway, they walked past several open doors. Anna saw a man chained to a wall. _Sideburns…? Ick!_ Soon, they reached the last door and entered inside. Oaken procured a small box and delivered it into the hands of the queen. She opened it, and she and her sister nearly swooned from the glorious smell. They shared a conspiratorial look before Elsa promptly encased it in ice. Anna tossed the man a purse of gold, and together they left for the exit.

Oaken caught up to them before Anna had a chance to step outdoors. Through the open doorway they could see Elsa standing proudly, her shades staring daringly at the world. Oaken and Anna shared a secret chuckle at the sight until Elsa raised her hands and demonstrated her command of winter.

Amidst the controlled, howling wind, bursts of ice, and puffs of snow, Oaken looked at Anna questioningly.

Anna glanced at him before beaming at her sister. "Elsa's spent most of her life believing she's some evil monster. Which she isn't! No, she's the farthest thing from it! But now that she's queen, she has so many responsibilities and expectations. People think she's young and weak, but I know the truth. She just needs to know the difference…" When Oaken gave her another look, she continued. "Sometimes she has to be intimidating, but she's scared of losing control… of hurting someone again. So, as her tour guide of mischief and villainy, I showed her that she can be scary without being a monster."

Just then they saw the magical storm abruptly stop, not a trace of it remaining. Elsa turned around to stare at her sister, her sunglasses crooked on her nose and her mouth chewing another stick of bubblegum. "Are you coming, Anna? Or do I have to eat all this chocolate by myself?"

Anna giggled. "But it's not her fault that 'Scary Elsa' is one of the most adorable things in like the whole world."


End file.
